Rika Nishina
'Rika Nishina '''is a character of the third ''Ju-on film,'' Ju-on: The Grudge'', the first to be released theatrically. She was portrayed by Megumi Okina. Rika is a social worker who is picked to replace a missing nurse, and ends up crossing paths with the curse of the grudge. History Rika is a 23-year-old volunteer social worker who is suddenly put in charge with caring for Sachie Tokunaga, a catatonic elderly lady. Rika discovers the quiet suburban home in a state of disarray and her ward malnourished and soiled, with no one else home. While vacuuming she finds a family picture with the wife's face cut out. Upstairs she hears shuffling noises coming from the bedroom closet, which has been taped shut. Rika removes the tape and opens the door when she hears meowing sounds. Inside the closet she discovers a black cat and a young boy whom she recognizes from the photo. She calls the welfare center to report the incident. She hangs up and is startled to see the boy staring down at her from the upstairs balcony. She asks for his name. "Toshio" is his reply. Murmuring from Sachie's room draws Rika's attention. Rika attempts to calm Sachie and helps her lie down. Sachie's eyes suddenly widen with fear as she sees something on the ceiling. A dark figure making a death rattle slowly descends upon Sachie and frightens Rika. A pair of eyes appear within the figure, which open and stare directly at Rika, who then faints. Toshio is last seen standing next to her. Rika has more or less recovered from the trauma of her experience in the house. She arranges to meet an old friend Mariko for lunch. An old man plays peek-a-boo with an unseen person just outside the care center where she still works. Another worker, assuming that the man is feeble-minded, tries to join in the game and is rebuffed. The old man resumes his game with his unseen playmate, a sight which makes Rika uneasy. Toshio's reflection is visible in the glass, revealing the identity of the unseen playmate While having lunch with Mariko, Rika feels something under the table and sees Toshio when she looks. She screams in terror. At home, Rika has weird experiences - while in the shower, she feels a hand on her head but there is no one inside but her; and she dreams about several black cats in her bedroom. Rika later receives a call from Mariko, who tells her she is visiting a student who hasn't been to school for a long time. Rika suddenly hears a cat's meowing on the phone and the line goes dead. Rika comes to the horrifying conclusion that Mariko is in the cursed house. She hurries there but is too late to help as she sees Mariko's body being dragged up into the attic. She follows Mariko's path and peers into the attic through an opening at the top of the closet, and sees Kayako crawling towards her. Rika panics and dashes down the stairs to the door. On the way she runs past a mirror and catches a brief glimpse of an unfamiliar reflection where her own should be. She stares at her own reflection and covers her face in the same manner as the old man playing peek-a-boo. Doing so reveals Kayako in the mirror, staring back at her through her fingers. After a frightening vision of Kayako emerging from her chest, Rika hears thumping noises overhead, and realizes that something is moving down the stairs. The ghost of Kayako, inside a blood-soaked plastic bag, is slowly creeping towards her. She seems to be reaching out for help. Rika covers her face with her hands again and to her horror, she sees herself as Kayako again. She comes to the terrible realization that she is destined to play out the curse. Kayako disappears after this revelation, and Rika hears footsteps coming from the stairs. She looks up and sees Kayako's husband Takeo, the source of the Ju-on, striding towards her. Looking upstairs, she can see Toshio peering at her through the banisters in the same fashion he watched his father kill his mother. As Rika remains rooted to the spot in fear, protesting, Takeo reaches for her, his hand covered with blood, and the screen goes black. With Rika's corpse in the ground, an enraged Takeo damages pictures of Kayako in his home office. Rika is then shown in the attic, bloodied, pale and wrapped in plastic with longer hair. She opens her bleeding eyes, and starts croaking just as Kayako. Notes and trivia with Yūya Ozeki filming Ju-on: The Grudge.]] *Rika is portrayed by Megumi Okina, who would later portray a vengeful spirit in Shutter. *Rika is accurately adapted to Karen Davis in The Grudge. Karen's fate, however, differs from Rika's but is assumed by her sister, Aubrey, in The Grudge 2. *A deleted scene from Ju-on: The Grudge shows further of the Takeo's recriation of his murders, placing Rika's corpse against the closet and cutting her throat with the stylet, causing her to croack and splaterring her blood over the diary. Gallery Rika-house.jpg|Rika's first sight of the house. ju-tosh2.png|Rika discovers Toshio inside the closet. juon5626_gal.jpg|Rika with a disturbed Sachie. Still-of-megumi-okina-takako-fuji-and-yuya-ozeki-in-ju-on-grudge.jpg|Rika is haunted. Tumblr mbuoejuVnk1rzp0ndo1 500.gif|Rika is haunted by Mar. Ju-on-The-Grudge-2003-3.jpg|Rika is interrogated by Detective Nakagawa ju-rika.png ju-rika2.png|Rika is lurked. juon11967_gal.jpg|Mariko attempts to calm Rika down, after she is haunted. juon26159_gal.jpg|Rika looks for Mariko at the house. ju-on-the-grudge-2003-03-g.jpg|Rika as Mariko is grabbed in the attic. ju-Kayako1.jpg|Kayako comes to Rika. Jugrudge03.jpg|Takeo comes to Rika. wVxp3voKuZp7Wts19My5zRNxuOp.jpg|Rika, horrified as she realizes what she is destined to. Category:Female Characters Category:Ju-on characters Category:Ghosts